kniwikeefandomcom-20200214-history
10.21.13 Minutes
The air is full of ALL CAPS letters as Thomas is writing in ALL CAPS because his outline lost the beauty competition at the last meeting. Zach Hanna's irreverence is also plaguing the atmosphere. DEVO Unknown WELCOME You know… KNIGHTS LORE with Tim(e) Cox During pledge week the “squires” wouldhave to come in and line up in a specific way; however, no one would ever knowhow (not even Merlin would have known). So the squires reverently enter theroom while Kirk Hollis, the Duke,shakes his head in dismay. “You’re not lined up right!” he vociferated. “You’re supposed to be lined upfrom ugliest to prettiest. Now, go outside and decide who is ugliest and who isprettiest!” So the squires walked out of theroom some holding their heads low in dismay others frantically racking theirbrains trying to organize the aesthetics of their new pledge brothers. In thescurry, Tim ended up second prettiest. Zach Blake, who was first in linereally thought he was the prettiest person on campus, and when asked why he wasfirst he went on and on about how pretty he thought he was. Kirk just waitingfor him to finish so he could tear into him. While this was happening Tim beganto hope that he would just be skipped, but Kirk went straight to Tim and askedhim, “Why do you think you are the second prettiest.” Without skipping a beat Timreplied, “I’ve got a crippy kind of cuteness that girls just kind of go for.” The uproar could not be contained. And they lived happily ever after. Once upon a time there was a squire named John Fife. Johnwas a male model and he was certifiably insane. One day in the student centerduring pledge week John was doing his normal squirely duties when some Seminolepledges come walking by. (For those of you who don’t know, Seminoles used to be the“football club” until they were disbanded in 2010 RIP Seminoles.) As these big boys walked by one of them decided to take offwith John’s pledge book. John, in his doubly deranged state of mind, chased thisbig boy to the back of the student center where they proceeded to fight over thislittle green binder. As the fight escalated, John picked up the big boy andthrew him into the dumpster behind the student center successfully retrievinghis pledgebook. And they lived happily ever after. ATHLETICS Football “come out” -Mauldin Volleyball starts Thursday. “Gowen is dumb.” –Mauldin Hopefully, we can put off vball til after p week. (thankMauldin we did) SPIRITUAL LIFE Rock House doing Trunk or Treat Relay for Life! Thank you $701.61 BOOM! (thanks to Bufordand Thomas for showing up) ACTIVITIES Buy sunglasses for $5 SHERIFF + BARON For Wed. Come see Mark. Peenut butt(er) and Jam. Also, fivepeople will be baking cookies. Chad Represent! Also, erin Cox. Support ourChad. “Come out” -Blark 45TH RENUNIONUN Bring $5 for lunch. Sit with kids. And past members. Knights Softball at 10:30 Waltzing in late. Connor merry. tyler hall. tyler tipton.matthew white. 2 representatives to joust from each pledge class. Queens: Lilly and Brook 2009: Booyah Betts and Loser Gill 2010: Dority and Carl 2011: Deenz and Buford 2012: Nessler and Horne “If no one visits anyone by wed…” –Thomas DUKE Prepare for pledgeweek Sun: usual except no pledge names. Wear jersey and whitecollared shirt with kakis and black tie underneath. Reid dues. And Max withPledge books. No helps. Find lord knight. Mon:DGR cookout at 6:30. From 5-6 we will do spring singchoreography. Play soccer. Work on banner. Then stadium to knights symbol devo. Tues: History walk with sponsors. Song poem constitutionstory time with tip and dority. Talk about pledge bro Wed:club pic at 5pm. Work at wyldewood service project withptp. 7 devo with zP. Kojie rumble Thurs:joust 5-whenever. Black knight is Keller. Could use afew more jousters. Testimonies Fri: for content “Be there.” –Tim Cox Philpot summary -If you have the opportunity to throw a football player inthe dumpster, do it. -Apparently we really need to “come out” as a club -This stuff is old…